


Broken But Working Playlist

by ValerieMichaelis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieMichaelis/pseuds/ValerieMichaelis
Summary: So within the last 48hrs ive read nescamonster's dark FAKEAH UNIVERSE fics and this is a playlist ive made for them, and fellow ans of the work, that's based around their first fic Broken but working. shits crazy guys and I recommend it to every fan of gritty and dark FAKEAH au's. First story has some sweet Jerwood action and the second fic is turning into a whirlwind of 'SCREW YOUR HEAD BACK ON GAVIN' so go read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nescamonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken but working](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153797) by [nescamonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster). 



Ok so i basically covered the majoity of what i had to say in the description, basically half of these songs are based on events of the first fic and im likely gonna stick em in a rough chronological order, so without further ado this is my playlist.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zcgie8jcvH4&list=PLtYQ09g62rH0Nx-Ovvr5oUCiLqba3v1OO

1\. Heathens- Twenty One Pilots  
The Fake AH crew are one group of crazy messed up heathens.

2\. Chemical Rush- Brian McFadden  
Ryan's introduced Jeremy to the light and now LilJ's got a craving for that rush.

3\. Hello- Evanescence  
Gavin's song, describing the first time he killed. Gavin is the voice in people's keeping them company and driving them to their end. Song flips between the girl gavin killed and his own perspective.

4\. King- Lauren Aquilina  
Ryan's theme. A song about his sanity.

5\. Adrenalize- In This Moment  
Michael's song. He craves the adrenaline helplessness delivers him.

6\. Call me When Your Sober- Evanescene  
Matt feels like he's losing jeremy to the A team. Matt's decided his LilJ needs to make up his mind, FAKEAH or his real faimily, him and trevor. Jeremy is drunk on the FAKEAH, brainwashed, and if he cant save himself Matt'll do it for him. 

7\. Dear Future Husband- Meghan Trainer  
Replace husband with wife and add in a healthy dose of control issues and Stockholm and this is Alex's relationship with Pet. aka. Meghan trainer is Jack. (note watching the official vid of this adds a bit to the song and the alex feel)

8\. Sucker for Pain- Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons  
Jeremy and Ryan are now in a relationship. J's discovered he's a sucker for pain; giving and taking it.

9\. Famous Last Words- My Chemical Romance  
Jeremy has to make a choice. Where does his heart belong? With His old family, the one that pulled him from hell, or his new family and Ryan, the people who understand his brand of crazy and accept him for who he is.

10\. Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri  
To Matt, Trevor and Jeremy were never more than prized possessions. The greatest treasures he ever stole. Jeremy isnt an object. Matt doesnt own him. Jeremy's made his choice, he's no longer Matt and Trevor's get outta jail free card.

11\. You dont own me- Grace  
Jeremy doesnt ever want the kind of relationship he had with Matt again. He's not an object. He's a person, and no one owns the Prince. 

12\. Highway to Hell- AC/DC  
Geoff knows his little band of heathens are bound for hell and he's content driving them there.

And that's it people. You're now intimately familiar with 60% of the music I listen to. I think I'll do another one of these when the latest fic finishes. maybe. if I can find the songs for it.

Post note: Those who've read the fic'll note that Trevor himself doesn't have a song centred on him here, he's sorta chucked in with Matt or Jeremy, and again for those who've read the fic, you'll understand that Trevor basically didn't have his own voice, his words and thoughts essentially came outta Matts mouth and this is because of his past.

Its hard as dicks to find a song that fits trevor in this and I found one after, however I'm not adding it in the 'canon' playlist, because like I said, trevor never had his own voice in the fics and I wont give him one now, however for those of you who want a trevor centric song its this;

Tourniquet- Evanescenece  
If you go and check out the song it really just hits me as something that sums up his last few minutes. Trevor's god in this case is Jeremy and he's basically begging for forgiveness.


End file.
